The Wolf, The Girl, And The Ghost
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: Kim's cousin, Seraphine, comes over to spend the year with her. Embry imprints on Seraphine and learns her secret; a secret that could hurt her and the people she loves, especially Embry. What will Embry do to protect his imprint from something he can't even see? And what will happen when this secret starts to physically hurt Seraphine? (Embry/OC) Rated M just to be safe
1. Introduction: Two People

Introduction: Two People

* * *

**~E/N: Hey FanFictioners! This is my first fanfic, so I really want to see how this goes. Okay, so I got this idea around two years ago while I was in class. I was talking to a friend when the idea hit me, and as a result she got pissed off at me for zoning out while she was talking. But then I told her that I was thinking about Twilight related things and she understood and forgave me because she ADORES Twilight. This story is about Embry, a character which I do not own and his imprint, who I do own. So I hope you enjoy!**

**~Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

_**So I deleted the other The Wolf, The Girl, and The Ghost story because I decided to turn my life around and actually attempt to finish one of my stories. And the way I have decided to do that is by doing one story at a time and not working on any other stories until I have finished the one that I am currently working on. So the first story I'm going to be working on is this one. And I have started all over, a clean slate, and hopefully I will finish this story. Until then all of my other stories are on hold. That being said, on to the story :D**_

_**This is BOOK 1 of the When the Wolves Fall in Love series. **_

* * *

** ~*Embry's POV*~**

Sam, Jared, Paul and I stand at the edge of the cliff, looking at the water that is feet below us. I had phased for the first time a week ago and this is the first time that I'm going cliff diving with the rest of the pack. I mean, I have gone cliff diving before but never from where I am standing right now, the tallest cliff in La Push. The guys have become like a second family to me. They are all around my age, well Sam is 20, but the rest of them are around my age. Jared is 17 and Paul also turned 17 two days ago. Sam backs away from the edge, takes a running start and leaps into the air, splashing into the water below us after a minute. I hear the squeal of tires braking and a girl screaming.

I look over to the road as Bella stares wide eyed out her truck's window and Jacob asks her what's wrong. And thanks to my wolf hearing I can perfectly make out what they are saying.

"That guy – he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" Bella throws her door open and gets out. Jacob laughs at her and Bella spins and stares at him. I roll my eyes; can she get any more dramatic?

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." He teases her, but I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" Bella repeats. She stares as Paul steps to the ledge, pauses (since he knows he has an audience) and then leaps into the air. Bella goes back inside the car.

"Wow, it's so high." She says staring at me and Jared. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." Jacob points out the window. "_Those_ guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good."

"You jump off the cliff?"

"Sure, sure. It's fun. A little scary, kind of rush." Bella looks back cliffs, where I am pacing the edge.

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."

"Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam."

"I want to try." Bella insists as she starts to get out of the truck again. Jacob grabs her wrist and stops her.

"Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine. But I want to go soon."

"Soon." Jacob rolls his eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Yes." She sighs. I take a running start and fling myself farther into the air than Paul and Sam. I twist and cartwheel in the air until I finally splash into the water. I can't wait until Jacob and Quil join the pack, but at the same time I don't wish for them to end up like us.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

**~*Seraphine's POV*~**

I sit on the bed in the hospital room as I wait for the doctor to come in with my x-rays. Why he needs to take x-rays, I don't know. I think I made it pretty clear that my arm was broken when I came through the hospital doors. Even the people that were sitting there and had no medical training could have guessed that my arm was broken.

***30 minutes ago***

"AH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I run into the hospital. Everyone stops what they are doing and look at me like I have gone crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell again as a nurse runs up to me and Sebastian (my twin brother), Kyle (my boyfriend), Emma (this little girl ghost), and Scar-Face (another ghost, name explains it all, and also the reason why I am currently here) come through the doors behind me.

"Sweetheart! Calm down! Would you please tell me what is wrong so that we can help you!" the nurse yells at me. I point to my limp, purple, swollen arm and open my mouth to yell again. Someone places their hand over my mouth and I turn back and glare at Sebastian.

"Please excuse her, she's a bit of a drama queen." He apologizes for me. Le gasp! I am offended. I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! … Eh, who am I kidding. I'm a drama queen. The nurse smiles at Sebastian and hands him some papers to fill out and leads us to the waiting room. Which had me complaining throughout the whole process of the filling out of the papers, until finally the nurse took us to a room and the doctor came and asked me questions and took my x-rays. Which leads us to right now.

Sebastian is sitting in the chair next to my bed. He looks like the boy version of yours truly, makes sense since he IS my twin brother. He is a tall, muscular dude. His skin is as pale as mine and he is a bit taller than me. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. Kyle is standing on my other side, holding my good hand. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he can also talk and see and hear ghost, just like me. He is the first boyfriend that I have had that hasn't run away after Scar-Face did something to scare them away. Which now leads me to Scar-Face. He is this ghost that is obsessed with me. And not the good kind of obsession, if you know what I mean. He would hurt anyone that ever developed a feeling other than brotherly love towards me. He is standing at the corner of the room and is glaring at Kyle. Emma, the other ghost, the good ghost, is a little 10 year old girl. She is sitting on the bed next to me and is resting her head on my lap. She has dirty blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

I have been able to see ghost ever since I was 4. They were all nice ghost, they protected me and they kept my brother and me company when our parents left us home alone, which is always. But then I hit the big P, puberty, and this new ghost came. At first it just stayed in the background, so I didn't really notice it. But then one day he scared away all of the other ghost and threatened them to never come back. They didn't, and I don't blame them. Scar-Face is creepy, with a bunch of cuts running down his face and body, hence the name Scar-Face. The only ghost who stayed was Emma. Everything started getting worse when Scar-Face started getting all possessive of me. I wasn't allowed to date anyone, if I did he would do horrible things to the guys. Then this morning I told him to get lost and then Kyle kissed me and Scar-Face broke my arm. And I am a little scared of him, but I don't show it because if I did that would he would use that to his advantage. The doctor comes into the room and puts my x-rays on that light board thingy.

"Well Ms. Scotts. It seems like your hand is broken." The doctor announces and I do a face palm with my good hand. Why the heck did he think I came into the hospital screaming?

* * *

**~E/N: There you guys are. **

**Anyhow, review my darlings. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

* * *

**~E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter one of the story. I'll probably post chapter two today as well and then start working on chapter three.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

**~*Embry's POV*~**

I run out of Sam's house and try to erase the scene that I just witnessed from my mind. It has been weeks since that day on the cliffs and Sam has been making the pack keep a close eye on Jacob since he has been showing all of the signs of phasing. Tonight he is going to the movies with Bella, so we have a free day to relax, but we still had to go on patrols. I had just finished my patrol and I had been hungry, so I had walked over to Sam's place and hoped that Emily had dinner ready.

Boy, what a huge mistake that had been. I had walked in through the kitchen door and stopped on my tracks when I found both Sam and Emily on top of the table moaning. It's safe to say that I will never look at the table the same way again. I had run out of the house before either of them had time to notice me and now I'm walking down to the beach. My stomach rumbles and I try to figure out if going to eat to one of the other guys' houses would be a good idea.

If I go to Paul's house, I might interrupt him and one of the many girls he takes to his bed and that will only make me remember Sam and Emily on the kitchen table. Argh! No! Go away! My little boy mind will be forever scarred. I guess I could go to Jared's, but then he will get suspicious and start asking why I'm not at Sam's, and again, that is not a good thing. The last option I have is going to my own home and eating. But chances are that my mom is there right now and she will surely yell at me because I have been coming home late and she doesn't know about me being a werewolf. I walk down the stretch of the beach, not really paying attention. So it isn't much of a surprise when I crash into someone. Said someone falls onto the ground and I look down at them. The person is wearing a black hoody, so I can't really see what he/she looks like. I reach down and grab the person by their left arm and try to pull them up. The person yelps, a high, girly yelp, and I quickly let go.

"Sorry." I apologize. The person gets up and yanks the hoody off their body and starts whipping me with it.

"You moron! You could have killed me! Do you know how much pain that caused me! Next time watch where you are going!" the very angry girl yells as she smacks me with her hoody. She looks up at me and I meet her gaze. I gasp and my jaw drops. My whole world shifts and now, instead of gravity keeping me grounded to the Earth, it's her. She has straight black hair that falls down to the top of her hips. She isn't fat, but she isn't sickly skinny either. She has a perfect hour-glass figure. Her butt and chest both the perfect size for her body. Her skin is pale and she has big, almond shape, light blue eyes. And her legs, oh lord, her legs! I think I am drooling just by looking at them. She blushes when she catches me checking her out and looks away. My wolf whimpers and demands for his mate to look at him again. She raises her left hand and pushes her hair back from her face with the side of her cast. The cast that is around the same hand that I grabbed and made her yelp.

"I am so sorry!" I apologize again. I hurt her. I freaking hurt her, and she even isn't hurting me. Although she is trying. I would personally slap myself with her hoody if it would make her feel better. She sighs and ties her hoody around her waist.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She explains. She looks back at me and gives me a small smile. My heart soars and I give her a face breaking smile. "I'm Seraphine by the way, but most people call me Sera." She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Embry." I let my hand linger for a few more seconds before I pull it back.

"So what are you doing out here, you know, besides crashing into random strangers?" she asks.

"I had to get away and try to forget what I just saw." I answer grimacing. She laughs and I smile down at her.

"That bad huh. Well, my friend, I hope you forget the horrors that you saw." My smile widens. Her friend. She called me her friend. My wolf is doing a happy dance right now.

"What about you?" her face darkens and I immediately wish I hadn't asked. I would do anything to see her smile again. I am finally able to make her smile and here I am upsetting her again. What's wrong with me today?

"I'm trying to think of ways to get revenge on my ex-boyfriend for cheating on me." she glares at the ground and I let out a growl. How could anyone want to cheat on someone like her? She is perfect. I swear if I ever get my hands on the guy I will make him pay. My stomach grumbles at the same time that hers does and she smiles again.

"How about we think this over over dinner? My treat." I offer. She nods. "I hope that you don't mind walking." She shakes her head and we make out way over to Sam's. I can only hope that Emily and Sam are done. We talk on our walk there and I learn more about her. She is 16 and has a twin brother named Sebastian. Her favorite color is grey, and she is staying with her aunt for the year. She isn't Quileute; her mom was adopted by one of the natives here, which means she isn't even a bit Quileute. Not that I mind, but that will make explaining that I am a wolf to her a bit harder. We arrive at Sam's and I knock on the door this time before entering.

"Come in!" Emily's voice calls out and we both walk through the door. We are halfway through the door when I remember that I forgot to warn Sera about Emily's scars. We walk into the kitchen and Emily turns to face us.

"Who is this?" she asks smiling at Sera.

"Emily this is Seraphine, Sera this is Emily." I introduce them. Emily holds out her hand for Sera to shake and she takes it. She smiles at Emily and ignores the scars.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And I don't want to sound rude or anything, but Embry promised me food after I finished beating him up, and I am starving." Sera announces. Emily laughs.

"Of course, help yourself to anything." Sera grabs a plate and starts grabbing food. Emily comes over to me.

"Did you imprint on her?" she whispers. I smile and nod. She grins and looks back at Sera, who is now seated at the table. I grab a plate for myself, pile it with food, and sit next to her.

"How did you two meet?" Emily asks as she sits across from us.

"I was walking down the beach; he was walking down the beach. He pushed me, I beat him up. He told me about his horrible experience, I told him about my revenge plans. And then our stomached growled. It was beautiful, the perfect fairytale story." She announces placing a hand above her heart and wiping imaginary tears off her eyes, she then proceeds to digging into her food. Emily laughs and I look down at the table, and wince. Sera notices this and starts cracking up. I guess she figured out what my horrible experience was. The front door slams open and in comes Paul, Jared, and Sam, followed by an angry looking Jacob. Wait! Jacob! Guess he finally phased. Paul and Jared stop walking when they notice Sera while Sam goes over to Emily and kisses her, which makes me gag, which makes Sera laugh even harder than before. Emily whispers something in Sam's ear and he looks at Sera and me both.

"Seraphine, this is my fiancé, Sam." Emily introduces. "Sam that is Sera, Embry's –"

"Food buddy." Sera finishes. Jared and Paul get over their shock and come over and introduce themselves to her.

"I'm Jared." He says shaking her hand.

"And I'm Paul, and you are beautiful." Paul winks at her. I growl and glare at him.

"And I'm not interested." Sera tells Paul.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you are not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Blue hair, pink eyes, purple skin, and 8 feet tall." She answers with a straight face. Jared starts laughing.

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just_

_Working on my fitness_

Sera stands up and starts fishing in the pockets of her hoody.

_He's my witness (oh, wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock_

_And he be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got._

She takes out a phone and answers it.

"Hello little Kimmy! What can I do for you on this fine night?" Sera asks in a fake British accent. The person on the other side of the phone says something and Sera sighs.

"Now? Fine, I'll be right there." Sera hangs up and looks at us. "Emily, thank you for the food, you are a wonderful cook. But if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with my cousin and her PMS." I stand up.

"Want me to walk you home?" I ask hopefully. She nods and we walk out. We walk in silence. After a few minutes we stop in front of her home and she turns to face me.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem. I did push you, it's the least I could do." She looks up at me and I look down at her. We stand there staring at each other, and just as I am about to lean down and kiss her, the door is yanked open and Seraphine is pulled into the house by a girl her age.

"Bye!" Seraphine says before the door is slammed shut. I stand there for a minute before I make my way down to Sam's. What a day, first I walk in on Sam and Emily doing nasty things on the table, then I find my imprint, get beat up by said imprint, find out Jacob phased, and then, just as I am about to kiss her, she gets yanked out of my arms. What's next, Paul telling me he imprinted?

* * *

**~E/N: Tan ta-tan! There you guys go! Chapter number 1. So please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 2: When can I see you again

Chapter 2: When can I see you again

* * *

**~E/N: Hey FanFictioners! So here is Chapter 2. I'll probably update Chapter 3 as well today if i finish it on time.**

**~Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

**~*Seraphine's POV*~**

"Bye!" I yell as Kim slams the door close on Embry's surprised face. She turns me to face her and starts shaking me by the shoulders.

"Where were you!? Do you know how worried I was!? You were all good this afternoon, laughing and being your usual dramatic self. Then the next thing I know, you are storming out of the house, yelling into your phone. And then you don't come back for hours, and when you finally show up, I find you in front of the door, about to kiss Embry Call. And to make things even worse we ran out of pads, and I have no one to go buy me some because my mom is out working. So I have been here, sitting on the toilet for the past half hour, before I finally had the guts to race to the kitchen, grab the phone and call you." I look at Kim before I burst out laughing. This is what I love about her. Everyone that has ever meet her without actually getting to know her and what she is really like can only make assumptions of what she of how she is, and those assumptions are usually always wrong.

Kim has a wide face, which is mostly cheekbones. She has dark brown eyes and a broad nose and mouth. She has straight black hair that reaches her mid back. She also has silky smooth russet-colored skin, which I am extremely jealous of, and she knows it. Her mouth is a perfect shape and her teeth are white, she also has long eye lashes that brush her cheeks whenever she looks down. When people first see her they automatically think that she is a nice, shy girl, and a little plain. But only those people that have the pleasure of truly knowing how she really is, know that she hates to draw attention to herself. She may be shy, but if she is comfortable around you, she will show you her fun, crazy side.

I look at her and smile. "Why didn't you call me earlier?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer.

"Because you seemed really angry, and I wanted to let you to burn off some steam before I called you. You can be really creepy sometimes, you know. And I did not want you to tell one of your dead friends to haunt me just because I pissed you off." Kim is one of the 5 people in this world that know that I can see ghost, the other 4 being Sebastian, Kyle, Grandma Scotts and Aunt Lily, Kim's mom. I would never have a ghost haunt someone on purpose. But I will never tell them that, so I get to use that on my advantage. I also don't think that the ghosts would be too fond of me if I asked them to haunt someone.

"So, I'm guessing that you want me to run to the store and go buy you some…stuff." I guess. She nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I sigh and shake my head dramatically.

"Oh, what will I do with you? It is times like this when I wish that Sebastian had also decided to stay with me instead of with grandma." She rolls her eyes and pushes me out the door. I walk outside and put my hoody back on. I pat the back pocket of my jeans and check for my money. After that is done I start the short walk to the little store in La Push. I had just moved here two days ago. My parents, or the teenagers stuck in adult bodies (TSIAB) as I like to call them, had won a year-long trip around the world. So the very next day they packed Sebastian and my bags and sent us off to the places where we were supposed to spend the year at. And did they even have the decency to send Sebastian and me to the same place, no. They didn't. The TSIAB sent Sebastian to Grandma Scotts' place in California, the state of the surfer dudes, while they sent me to La Push, one of the rainiest places on Earth. And am I angry? Heck no.

And I am not being sarcastic or anything like that. I love the rain. So I was pretty excited when I found out I was coming here, especially because I was going to be spending the year with Kim and Aunt Lily. They are like my sister and mother, in that order. And even though I am separated from my twin, i really enjoy my aunt and cousin's company.

I walk through the door of the shop and stare at the little bell that is ringing above my head. I look at it until it stops ringing before I look around the small store. It is like a miniature version of a regular grocery store. IT'S SO CUTE! I walk to the toiletry aisle and grab what I need to grab. I walk to the front of the store and put the things on the checkout counter. I take my money out and my eyes are drawn to the sign next to the cash register.

"Are you still looking for people to hire?" I ask the boy as he bags my stuff with a blush on his face. He is just as tall as Embry and his friends. He looks up at me and gives me a smile.

"Yeah, are you interested?" he asks. I nod and he hands me my bags.

"Then you are hired. Be here tomorrow at 1 so that we can discuss your schedule with my grandma. I'm Quil by the way." What a strange name.

"Sera." I say, shaking his hand. I take my bags and leave the store. It starts to slightly drizzle as I make my way home. I hear a twig snap while I'm walking to the front door and I stop. I look around and find Scar-Face leering at me from the shadow of the trees. But I know that it wasn't him that made that sound. He is dead, and has no body, which means that he can't make a noise. Well I mean he could, you know, if he really wanted to, but that would take too much energy from him, and I doubt he would use his energy to snap a small twig. I look into the trees and feel something watching me, but I don't feel freaked out. A drop of rain lands on my cheek and I look up at the sky. I close my eyes as more drops land on my face. The door behind me opens and I am yanked inside by an impatient Kim. Emma giggles as Kim snatches the bag from my hands and runs into the bathroom. I close the door, but before I do, I spot a flash of grey on the trees.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

For the next two days Kim and Aunt Lily took me shopping for school supplies and they took me on a tour around La Push. Quil introduced me to his grandma and his grandpa. I started working in the store that Quil and his grandparents work. My regular work days were Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday, from 3:40 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. Quil and his grandparents spent all of Saturday and Sunday training me and showing me the ropes. I spent whatever free time I had left with Emily and the guys, especially Embry. Sweet, kind, super-hot Embry. They started to become like my second family in that short time together that be had, but like any family there always had to be something that ruined being together.

Whenever I was around the guys, they seemed to think carefully of what they were going to say before they let it shoot out of their mouth. There were those rare occasions where one of the boys would slip and say something weird. Everyone would stop what they were doing, freeze, and stare at me wide eyed while Embry glared at them. Unless, you know, it was Embry that slipped, but that almost never happened. This annoyed me. But I couldn't just go up to them and ask what they were hiding because I was also hiding a secret from them. So I decided that from right there and then I would tell them my secret if they ever told me theirs.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

I turn on my side as my alarm clock screeches on my bed side table. All those people that have called me the most dramatic thing on Earth have obviously never met an alarm clock. I mean they just beep and beep and beep until you finally wake up grumpy and you slam your fist into the horrible, loud thing and break it.

I groan and get up, shutting the alarm clock in the process. I rub my eyes and find Emma perched on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Good morning Sera!" she beams while I get out of bed. I look back at her and give her a smile before grabbing clean clothes and walking into the bathroom. I undress and step into the shower. After washing myself I come out, get dressed and get ready for school. I walk out to my room and find Emma standing next to my backpack. She gives me a sweet smile and makes puppy eyes. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest as I look at her.

"What is it Emma?" I ask her.

"Can I come to school with you today? Please! I promise I won't bother you or make you look like a crazy person in front of other people." She asks. I have to options. Let her come and show her around the school, WHILE trying to make new friends and not look crazy. Or, tell her she can't come, only to find that she didn't listen to me and followed me to school anyways.

"Fine. But no funny business, did you hear me young girly?" she nods and squeals as she twirls around the room. I pick up my grey backpack and make my way to the kitchen, where Aunt Lily is sitting, sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. She looks up at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asks. I grab an apple and take a bite before answering her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I mean nothing bad could happen today. Unless aliens come down on unicorns and decide that they are going to steal all of the ketchup for my fries. That would be really bad. Then I would have to eat my fries without ketchup and that is not good. Do you know how much I love fries with ketchup. And if I had no ketchup I would…mmhhmh." I mumble as Kim puts her hand over my mouth. I glare up at her and she just shrugs. Seriously, what is it with people, putting their hands all over my mouth? I don't know where those hands have been.

"She's nervous. She only rambles when she's nervous." Kim tells Aunt Lily. They both laugh at me as I continue to glare at them. Kim takes her hand away from my mouth and pulls me with her. "Well, we better get going, Sera still need to pick up her schedule from the main office." I waive at my aunt as we walk out the door and continue eating my apple. I wonder what classes I will get, more importantly, I wonder if Embry's in any of my classes. I muse over this on our way to school. It starts to rain just as we pass the school gates. And I don't mean light drizzling rain, no, I mean hard, hurricane like rain. Kim runs into the building as I take my sweet old time and watch all of the other students run in, trying not to get wet. I scoff and shake my head at them, what a bunch of wimps. I finally make it inside the building and I walk to the main office.

There is a lady at the desk. She is looking at a folder of papers in front of her. She looks up at me and gives me a shocked look. She has russet colored skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Oh my, you are soaked!" she exclaims. She gets up and walks toward a box in the corner of the office. She looks for something in it before finding it and walking back towards me. She hands me a sweater and I put it on.

"There you go. That was in the lost and found and we were about to send it away to a shelter since no one came to claim it, so you don't have to return it if you don't want to. Now what can I do for you?" she asks as she goes to sit back behind her desk.

"Hi, I'm Seraphine Scotts and I'm new here." I tell her. She nods her head and looks through the papers on her desk, grabbing one and picking it up.

"Those are your classes, if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

"Do you guys have a drama club by any chance?"

"Yep, are you interested in signing up?" I am about to answer yes when I remember that I can't since I have to work at the store after school. I shake my head.

"Just curious." I tell her before saying goodbye and leaving the office. Once outside I look down at the paper in my hands and look at my classes. I have English, Geometry, Chemistry, Economics, Lunch, Gym, and Study Hall. I sigh in annoyance and glare at the word Geometry. It is a well-known fact that I can't do math in the morning. If it was in the afternoon, that I can handle, but in the morning, when I have just woke up and I'm sleeping. I am definitely going to be struggling with this. I walk down to my first class and enter the room. The teacher is leaning against the desk and is talking to the students sitting in front of him. I clear my throat and he looks over at me.

"May I help you?" he asks.

"I'm your new student." I tell him he nods and takes the paper from my hands, looking at it and then handing it back to me, along with an English book.

"Go sit at that empty seat by the window, Ms. Scotts." I look to where he is pointing and my heart skips a beat. Sitting behind my desk is Embry, with his head on his hand, looking out the window. His eyebrows are scrunched up in concentration and I have this huge urge to go up to him and kiss the little crease they create. Instead I walk up to my desk and sit down. No need to bring more attention towards me. It is bad enough that I am the palest student in the whole school, I seriously don't need for them to get more reasons to stare at me.

"Mr. Call, would you mind letting Ms. Scotts copy your notes?" the teacher man asks. "Mr. Call?" he asks again when Embry doesn't answer. Embry snaps out of his little trance and looks up at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks. Giggles erupt around the room and a light blush appears on Embry's cheeks.

"Your notes, can Ms. Scotts copy them?" teacher man asks again. Embry mumbles something and then turns to face me. His face breaks into a grin and he hands me the notes.

"No problem." He beams. I take the notes and our hands touch in the process. A spark of electricity shoots through my hand and I look up at him. I am so going to enjoy this class.

* * *

**~E/N: There it is, Chapter 2. So I am not going to be able to post Chapter 3 because it is pretty late in the night and I still have to finish typing it up, so hopefully it will be up by tomorrow. Review are appreciated :) **


	4. Chapter 3: Notes on a rainy day

Chapter 3: Notes on a Rainy Day

* * *

**~E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Finally finished chapter 3, so here you guys go. Thanks to the people that alerted and made this story their favorite.**

**~Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs uses in this story.**

* * *

**~*Embry's POV*~**

I tune out Mr. Lane as he talks about the wonders of Shakespeare and how people thought he was doing drugs when he wrote A Midsummer's Night's Dream. Besides, there are more important things that occupy my mind right now. Like the fact that I have to tell Sera about me being a wolf and I have no idea how she will take the news. I mean, I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for the fact that I turned into a giant wolf myself. Sam said that I should invite her to the bonfire that he is making this Saturday, and that I should tell her there that I am a werewolf. And by her knowing it would make things a whole lot easier. I wouldn't feel bad anymore for hiding this from her and the guys wouldn't have to censor their words while she is around. But then there is also the chance that she will be freaked out, and not want to talk to me anymore. The only other person that has imprinted so far is Sam, and even though he and Emily are happy right now, he ended up hurting her bad. I don't want that to happen to Sera. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Mr. Lane.

"Mr. Call?" he asks and I look up at him. By the tone of his voice it is obvious that this isn't the first time that he has tried to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask. Giggles erupt around the room and I feel my face heat up.

"Your notes, can Ms. Scotts copy them?" Mr. Lane asks. Great, he interrupted me from my thoughts just to ask me if some girl can use my notes. I mumble under my breath and look up at Ms. Scotts. Once my eyes meet the beautiful eyes of the girl who has been occupying my thoughts all morning I smile and hand her the notes.

"No problem." I beam. She takes the notes and our hands touch in the process, making my hand heat up. She turns back in her seat and Mr. Lane returns to his lesson. For the rest of the hour I watch the back of Seraphine's head as she looks down at my notebook and copies my things into hers. I notice that her hair is wet, along with her clothes and worry about her getting sick. The only thing that doesn't appear to be wet is her sweater. I look a bit closer at it and I am shocked to see that it is my favorite sweater that she is wearing. I had lost it a few weeks ago, and I really didn't try to get it back since I don't really need to wear warm clothes because of my body temperature. But I am glad to see that Seraphine found it. My wolf growls in appreciation at seeing her wearing something that belongs to me. The bell rings and Seraphine lets out a sigh as she puts her pencil down. I watch as everyone rushes out of the room and wait for Seraphine to stand up.

"Do you mind if I keep your notes for a bit longer? I didn't get to finish copying them down." Seraphine asks as she stands up and hangs her backpack on her shoulders.

"No problem. So what class so you have next?" I ask her as we leave the room. Her face falls and she pouts as she hands me her schedule. Geometry. I hand the paper back to Seraphine after looking it over and memorizing her classes and frown when I see that she is still pouting.

"Why the pout?"

"Because I can't do math in the morning. Me doing math in the mornings is like me saying that I hate…Quil!" Seraphine yells. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. She hates Quil? Wait, does she even know Quil? Seraphine runs past me and wraps her arms around Quil's waist. Jealousy builds up in me as I watch Quil wrap his arms around my smiling imprint.

"Hey Sera. What class do you have next?" Quil asks, and Seraphine's pout comes back.

"Geometry." She mumbles and Quil gasps. He hugs her tighter to him and rocks her back and forth.

"Oh little one, I feel your pain! But luckily you get to suffer with me, so it is all good." Quil sympathizes. Seraphine giggles before turning to face me. Quil follows her line of sight and once his eyes land on me his face hardens and his arms tightens protectively around Seraphine. The same arms that I feel like ripping off and using as a chew toy if they don't remove themselves from Seraphine's waist.

"What class do you have next Embry?" Seraphine asks.

"Civics, but we have Chemistry, lunch, and Gym together." I answer. She nods.

"So see you in two hours?"

"Yeah." Seraphine gives me one last smile before turning around and walking towards the math room, talking to Quil. I growl and head towards my Civics class. Now I really feel like the sooner Seraphine knows about imprinting and about the wolves, the better. I'll take the risk of her being freaked out. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

I look at the door as I wait for Seraphine to enter the Chemistry room. Class ended two minutes ago, so she should be here any minute now. As if reading my mind, I hear a beautiful laugh and I sit on the edge of my chair as I wait for Seraphine to enter the room. Her laugh is followed by a deep chuckle and seconds later Quil is opening the door for Seraphine to enter. They both head towards the teacher's desk and Seraphine hands the teacher her schedule. The teacher looks it over and hands it back to her along with one of the big chemistry books. Seraphine reaches to take both items but Quil beats her to it. He grabs her stuff and starts walking towards the back of the room with her stuff. Seraphine lets out an annoyed huff and follows him.

Quil places her things on an empty desk next to his before sitting down on his desk. Seraphine narrows her eyes at him before sitting down. She gets comfortable before smacking Quil on the arm with her good hand.

"What was that for?" Quil pouts.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things." Seraphine huffs.

"Yeah, but you would have been struggling with trying to balance that ridiculously heavy book in your good hand. And think of that as me paying you back for letting me write on your cast." Quil explains. I look down at Seraphine's left arm and sure enough written in huge, white, sharpie letters, are the words: QUIL WAS HERE followed by a small heart. I ball my fists and try not to phase in the middle of the class. Seraphine snorts and looks away from him and around the room. Her eyes land on me and she gives me a big smile, which is just what I need to calm down. I smile back at her and she starts looking through her backpack. The bell rings signaling class has started and I am forced to tear my eyes away from Seraphine as the teacher walks up to the front of the room. Five minutes into the lesson a paper ball hits the side of my head and falls onto my desk. I look back and see that Seraphine is staring at the front of the room with an innocent expression on her face. I look back down at the paper ball and pick it up. I look at the teacher to see if she is looking, and when I am sure that she isn't I look back down at the paper ball and open it.

_Do you want to sign my cast?_ Is written on the top of the paper in Seraphine's neat writing.

_Sure. When? _I write back and throw the paper at Seraphine. She opens it and scribbles something before closing it again and throwing it at me, this time it hits me on the shoulder.

_After class is over with. _

_Sure. Hey Seraphine, do you want to come with me to a bonfire this weekend? _I throw the paper back at her. After a few seconds she throws it back at me.

_Yeah, what time?_

_Around 8. _I send it back to her. She gasps. I look back at her to see that she is staring at me with a horrified face. She quickly writes something before throwing the note back.

_In the morning?!_

_No. at night. _I clarify.

_Oh, well that's better. So where do I have to meet you at?_

_How about I just pick you up and we can walk there. _Seraphine looks at the note before writing on it and throwing it. She watches in horror as the paper ball completely misses me and it hits the girl next to me in the eye. The girl turns and glares at Seraphine and Seraphine whispers an apology. I grab and hide the note at the same time that the teacher turns around and narrows her eyes at the class.

"What is going on here?" she asks. No one answers her. She lets out an annoyed huff and for the remainder of the class she teaches with her back to the board, facing us. Finally the bell rings and chairs scrape against the floor. I stand up and turn around to face Seraphine, who is holding a white sharpie in her right hand. She hands it to me and extends her cast towards me. I open the sharpie and write on the inside of the cast.

_I hope you get better soon. – Love, Embry _I close the sharpy and hand it back to her. She looks down at her cast and a light blush appears on her cheeks. Quil comes up behind her with her things in his arms.

"Are you ready to go Sera?" he asks her. Seraphine nods.

"See you later Embry." She says before they both walk out of the classroom. I look down at the paper ball in my hands and open it.

_Fine, it better be a good bonfire if I am walking for you._ I smile as I walk into the cafeteria. I really hope that Seraphine does not freak out when I tell her that I am a werewolf.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

I sit in the shadows of the forest as I stare into the little shop in La Push. I am supposed to be home right now, but I have decided to wait and watch Seraphine as she works. Then after her shift is over I will follow her home and make sure that she makes it there safely. I wait a few more minutes until finally my beautiful imprint walks out of the shop followed by Quil. They both hug and saw good-bye and they walk their separate ways. I follow her and after a few minutes of walking I notice that Seraphine is walking really stiff and walking faster than she originally was walking.

I look around and my blood freezes at what I see. A few feet away walking on the edge of the forest is a man following her. He is really pale and has cuts running down his face. I watch as Sera gets closer to the house and the man seems to walk faster, catching up to her. I am about to jump out of the forest and rip the man to shreds when Seraphine stops and turns towards him.

"What do you want?" Seraphine asks him.

"You know what I want." The man sneers.

"Well, would you mind explaining what that is because you tend to have mood swings and I want to make sure that we are both on the same page."

"Tell that boy to leave you alone. Or else the same thing that happened to you with Kyle with happen with him, only this time you won't be the one that gets hurt." Seraphine pales and turns around, running all the way towards her house. I turn to where the man is standing only he is not there anymore. I walk to the spot where he was and try to get his scent but there is nothing there. It's like he doesn't exist. But I know I saw and hear him and so did Seraphine. I look with confusion towards the direction that Seraphine ran. What is going on?

* * *

**~E/N: There you guys go. Chapter 3 done and posted. **

**Embry: ****_Can you please tell me what just happened?_**

**Me:****_ I'm sorry, but that's not for me to tell._**

**Embry: ****_But Seraphine's life could be in danger!_**

**Me: ****_I know, but it's still not my secret to tell._**

**Embry: *stomps away angrily***

**Me: ****_Sigh. Anyways, please review :)_**


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Chapter 4: Suspicions

* * *

**~E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to the people that alerted and reviewed this story. It's a good day today. My room has stayed clean for more than a week :'), I had the best night sleep in a long while, mom bought ice pops, and I got a letter from my boyfriend. So I decided to share my happiness with you guys and post a chapter :D Now that that has been said, on to the story.**

**~Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

**~*Seraphine's POV*~**

I run down the sidewalk, trying not to trip in the process. School is about to start in 5 minutes and I am still not even halfway there. The reason I'm late? Scar-Face is making it his life mission to make sure that I didn't spend any time with Embry. Now one way of that happening is me being late to school, so I have no free time what so ever to socialize with anyone. Scar-Face had turned my alarm off sometime in the middle of the night. Aunt Lily has left to work early in the morning and Kim had to go to school early because she was supposed to ask her English teacher for something. The only reason that I woke up was because Emily started yelling at me to get up. So now here I am. Running like my life depends on it towards the school. I make into the building with two minutes to spare and run to my English classroom. I run past the teacher man that is standing next to the door to the classroom and run straight to my seat. The bell rings just as my butt touches the chair and the teacher man closes the door.

"Yes! I made it. I'm not going to be locked up in my Aunt's dungeon for being late to class." I think as I start doing a little dance on my chair. After a few seconds I notice that the whole classroom is quite and I look around to find that everyone is staring at me, even the teacher man. It is only then that I notice that instead of thinking that, I sad that out loud. There is a few more seconds of silence before the whole room bursts out laughing, and I can't help but join in.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

I stand in the lunch line and get some food before turning and running into a familiar, muscular chest. I look up and see Embry's serious face. I smile up at him but he just keeps on staring down at me. Now that I think about it, he has been acting all serious since this morning.

"Hey Embry!" I greet him with a cheerful voice.

"Come sit with me?" he asks.

"Um, sure. Let me just tell the others that I am not sitting with them today." I answer. Embry nods and takes my tray as well as his before turning around and walking to an empty table in the cafeteria. That's weird. Did I do something to make Embry act like this? With that thought in mind I walk over to where Quil is sitting and look around the table. There are 7 people sitting at the table. Quil and Kim are talking together on one side, across from them are 5 freshmen. There is Colin, Brady, Leila, Seth, and Camila. Seth and Camila are together. Quil looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Sera, where is your lunch?" He asks.

"Embry took it." I answer pointing towards where Embry was sitting. Everyone turns to look that way and seem confused to find that he is not sitting where he usually would with the rest of the guys, but instead is sitting at an empty table a few feet away.

"That's weird. Why is he not with the hall monitors on steroids?" Camila asks. I shrug and look back at them.

"I don't know. But I guess I'm going to find out as soon as I go over there." I answer. Suddenly Quil looks at me with a worried expression.

"Seraphine, be careful. Please." He says. Gone is the playful and silly Quil and in his place is a serious Quil. What is it with everyone going serious out of nowhere today?

"I will Sebastian." I say before turning around and heading towards Embry.

"Who is Sebastian?" I hear Quil ask and Kim answers him. I stop in front of the table and sit on the chair next to Embry where my tray of food is at. I sit down and turn to face him.

"Are you ok Embry?" he ignores my question and starts speaking.

"So, Seraphine, did anything weird happen yesterday?" he asks. I look at him confused and shake my head.

"Are you sure? Nothing out of the ordinary happened? No weird visits? No random strangers coming up to you? No threats? Nothing?" he asks again, suspicion coating his voice. I pale and stare wide eyed at him. He couldn't know about Scar-Face could he? No, that's impossible. I am 100% sure that he doesn't know. But then, why would he be asking these questions?

"Nope. Nothing happened out of the ordinary. There were no weird visits. And there were definitely no random strangers or threats." I lie looking down at my plate. Well not really lie since half of most of those things were true. I'm used to seeing Scar-Face so his visits were not weird and he was not a stranger. The table starts shaking and I look up at Embry. His whole body is shaking and his eyes are full of anger.

"Why are you lying to me?!" He growls. I'll admit, I am kind of scared right now, but I don't let it show.

"I am not lying to you." I tell him calmly. I thank all those years of acting classes for me being able to speak like this right now.

"Yes you are! Who is he?!" Embry yells, by now the whole cafeteria is silent and staring at us. Oh god no. He knows about Scar-Face. He's seen me with Scar-Face. Paul and Jared run over to our table and stand between Embry and me.

"Embry calm the fuck down, you are causing a scene." Paul orders.

"No! Don't tell me what to do. Tell that lying freak over there to tell you what is really going on." I freeze. My whole world goes numb. There is only one word that keeps on repeating itself in my head. The one word that I hate. The one word that I fear being called. _Freak. _And to make things even worse, that one word is coming out of Embry's mouth. The one person I have a huge crush on. My world starts to crumble around me as my eyes start to water. I turn around towards the exit and halfway there I stop. I turn back around and run towards Embry. I stop in front of him and look up at him before I smack him. Hard.

"I am not a freak. If anything I am way more normal than you could ever hope to be." (I know, it's a lie, but I'm mad at him) "As a matter of fact, forget we ever met. I don't ever want to see you again in my life." I state and turn back around. I walk towards the exit with my head held high. I hear people call my name but I just ignore it. I walk out of the school and into the rainy day, and it is then when I finally let the floodgates open. I rush to the forest in order not to be seen by anyone walking and slowly make my way to the house. It takes me a while but I finally make it. I walk in and am crushed by two people. Quil and Kim wrap their arms around my shivering and soaked body and I hug them back as if they were my life line. We stay like that for a while until finally my shivering stops and I look up at the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Quil asks and I punch him in the chest. "Stupid question?" he asks with a small smile and I nod.

"What are you going to do now?" Kim whispers. I look at her and give her another hug.

"I'm calling Grandma Scotts." I tell her. She gasps and looks at me.

"But…but, you can't leave me!" she cries.

"And I don't want to, but I also have to get away for a while. I need to cool down and think about my life. I don't want to live like a zombie and this is the best thing I could think of." Seraphine answers.

"I am so lost. Would someone please explain to me what just happened?" Quil says. I turn to him and give him a sad smile.

"I'm going to be going to live with my Grandma and brother in California." I answer.

"Oh…" yeah, oh.

* * *

**~E/N: Okay, so originally I had planned for this chapter to end WAY different than it did. But then in the middle of typing this chapter the idea hit me, so this is what it ends up looking like. **

**~Question: Do you guys want me to do this chapter in Embry's Point of View to see what he was thinking while all of this was happening? If you say yes just leave me a comment.**

* * *

**~Sammy (guest): I hope that answers your question. Although there is still more to the Embry finding out about Scar-Face, but that is part of another chapter.**

* * *

**~Anyhow, review my darlings :)**


End file.
